This invention relates to the art of cosmetics and, more particularly, to an improved moisturizing lotion, devoid of artificial ingredients, preservatives, emulsifiers and alcohol. Such agents, although contributing to the stability and preservation of the cosmetic, can actually dry the skin, or are beneficially neutral.